The Back Seat Driver
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Casey pulls Elliot aside after the first episode of season 8 for a chat. What he doesn't know is she has more on her mind than talking


_The Back Seat Driver_

The station was unusually quit as Elliot sat down at his desk. Hr was not looking forward to being assigned a new partner. The last one that replaced Liv had been an ass. Furthermore, he was worried about Olivia's safety. He knew she'd been working a case with the Feds but that was all Cragen had told the squad. His brooding gaze wandered to her empty desk.

"She'll be back," Fin interrupted, snapping Elliot from his daze.

"I know," Stabler muttered only half-heartedly.

With a sigh he began looking over the cases that had materialized on his desk overnight. None of them caught his interest. His mind kept drifting to Liv. He had to focus. Detectives change partners all the time. Why was this so hard for him? 

"Elliot" a voice called, catching him off guard. He looked up to see Casey, leaning on the edge of Olivia's unoccupied desk.

"What?" he asked, his tone more abrasive than intended.

"I need to talk to you. It's important," she answered, not noticing the irritation in his voice. Begrudgingly he got up and followed her from the room.

"What's this about?" he asked, following her down the stairs and out of the building. She didn't answer him. He grabbed her forearm to stop her.

"I want an answer," he demanded. She merely looked up at him and pulled her arm out of his grip.

"Just come on," she muttered. Within five minutes they were in the parking garage across the street and had stopped at a car.

"Get in," she ordered, climbing into the driver side. Elliot stood there, looking at her as she stuck the keys in the ignition, and didn't move. With an irritated look she rolled down the window. 

"What are you standing there for, get in the car," she snapped. Eyeing her nervously, Elliot complied, climbing into the passenger side and fastening his seatbelt. With a satisfied half-smirk, Casey pulled out of the garage, and sped down the busy New York street.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" Elliot probed, hoping he would get an answer. He received none.

"Damn it Casey, what the hell is going on?" he demanded as she pulled onto a side street. She took a left and put the car in park. They were in what appeared to be an abandoned parking lot. Casey unbuckled her seat belt and moved to open the door.

"Now hold on," Elliot spat, grabbing her wrist. 

"I want answers and you damn well better give them to me," he ordered, his other hand reaching to turn her face towards his. 

"Is that a threat Stabler?" she hissed.

"I just want to know where the hell we are and what is going on," he answered, avoiding her question.

"Then let me go and get in the back," she grumbled, climbing out only reenter the vehicle in the back seat. Reluctantly Eliot joined her.

"Are we waiting for—" Elliot was cut short.

"You want answers? Here's one. We're here because you're partner got wrapped up with the FBI," Casey crooned, placing her hand on Elliot's leg. 

"This is about Olivia? What the…get off me," Elliot snapped, trying to push her away.

"It's always been about her. But now that she's out of the picture, it's just you and me," she giggled, draping her arm around his neck.

"And that's the way I like it," she breathed against his neck.

"I don't know what game you're playing but I am not having anything to do with it," Elliot protested, trying unsuccessfully to dislodge himself from her.

"Come on Stabler. Stop lying to yourself," she cooed.

"I promise, it won't leave this car," she added, running a manicured finger over his angular jawbone.

"Stop. This is completely unprofessional. Cragen would kill both of us if he found out."

"No one has to tell him," she purred, her leg rubbing against his thigh.

Elliot had to swallow several times to keep control. He couldn't do this. Sure, he wasn't married anymore but Casey was a colleague. It was the same reason he'd had to say no to Olivia in the past. But then again, if she really meant that no one would find out…

"Won't they notice how long we've been gone?" he asked, trying to remain calm.

"They won't notice," she assured him.

"Come on. Tell me, what's your fantasy," she begged, her lips already trailing along his jaw line. Elliot could feel his body starting to shake, out of nervousness or lust he couldn't tell.

"Damn it…just…give me all you've got," he said through clenched teeth. Casey's lips found his and they met briefly.

"My pleasure," she breathed.

She slid her body on top of his and once again, her lips met his. This time, tongues swirled about, exploring foreign terrain. Casey had braced herself against the seat while Elliot's hands held her close around the waist. His eyes had closed as soon as their lips met. He had to admit, she was a seasoned kisser. She broke the kiss, peppering small ones towards his left ear. Her mouth encased his earlobe, nibbling and suckling. A soft moan escaped the detective's lips, his head resting on the seat. How the hell could she know what turned him on. He could feel himself growing steadily aroused. Tentatively, he slid one hand down the outside of her thigh and up along the inside, slowly moving beneath the material of her skirt.

"Please tell me you're wearing underwear," he murmured.

"Why don't you just find out for yourself," she teased, undoing his tie and beginning to unbutton his shirt. His hand ventured all the way to find no barrier between his fingers and her sex.

By now he was aching to be free of his pants. But he decided on a different course of action than to relieve some of his own discomfort. Instead his hand retreated from beneath her skirt and moved to her blouse, deftly undoing the buttons and pushing it off her shoulders. She sat up briefly, giving him a devious smile as she undid the clasp on her bra, exposing her full, supple breasts. He let out a low whistle. 

"You want them? Come and get them," she snickered flirtatiously, bending out of his reach. Before she knew it, he had toppled her over so that she now lay on the seat. With a smirk of his own he bent down and flicked his tongue over one of her hardening nipples. Casey elicited a moan as her hands wrapped around his neck. 

"You like that?" he cooed as he began to massage her other breast.

"God yes," she gasped, her nails starting to dig into his skin.

"Yeah?" he taunted, moving his lips to hers once more, both hands gripping at her.

"Hmmm," she moaned, arousal shooting through her veins like a drug. When they finally parted for air, Casey gazed up at him.

"This is supposed to be about you," she informed him, her cheeks flushed. 

"Well I'm making it about you," Elliot answered gruffly, undoing his pants and pulling down his boxers to expose his hardened manhood. She licked her lips as if it were some long awaited treat. She wriggled out from beneath him and sat up.

"Get comfortable," she instructed. He raised his brow to her request but did as he was told. Whatever she had planned had to be good. She leaned forward, kissing his stomach, her hand wrapping around his penis, massaging it. She kissed her way down the rest of his body and began to wet the head of his member with her lips.

"Shit Casey," he groaned. She laughed around him, beginning to suck him more fully. Elliot's fists clenched and he desperately wished he had something to hold onto. She continued sucking, her head bobbing up and down, for what felt like eons. He could feel his body inching ever closer to release.

"Casey," he managed to get out. She removed her mouth, slithering up his body like a snake.

"What?" she questioned against his lips. He said nothing. Instead, one hand slid her skirt down her legs. That same hand then came back up her inner thigh and slipped within her folds. His finger moved in and out, soon joined by his stiff member. He continued fucking her both ways, waiting for a reaction.

"Oh God…shit!" she cried. It felt so damn good. Elliot was pleased.

"Come on baby. Moan for me," he taunted, brushing several strands of hair from her face. His other hand appeared, coated with the start of her own juices. She took his hand and slipped her tongue around his finger, sucking it clean. With a smile, she leaned up and kissed him, their moans intertwining with one another. Surprisingly, Casey's orgasm spilled over just as Elliot found release. Feeling the ecstasy wash over her, Casey pressed her lips firmly to his, staving off any loud outcries of pleasure. When their bodies had regained a more normal hormone level, Elliot pulled out and began searching for his boxers. 

"What's the hurry?" Casey asked, taking his hand in hers.

"We should get back," he muttered but found she wasn't going to let him up.

"They'll survive a little longer," she murmured.

"Tell me, did you enjoy it?" she queried.

"It was good," he answered.

"How about we do it again sometime," she purred with a mischievous wink. 

"Casey…I…you really want to do this…go sneaking around behind people's backs?" he answered.

"There's nothing against it," she countered defensively. He said nothing. 

"What? Am I not good enough for you?" she shot heatedly. 

"Was Olivia a better score?" she continued.

"I never slept with her," Elliot shot back.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead gently. Casey sighed, feeling a tear slide down her cheek. Elliot tilted her head up and wiped it away.

"What are you crying for?" he questioned, smoothing her hair.

"Just…I'm sorry it had to start like this. I just couldn't wait," she blurted.

"Hey, relax alright. Like you said, no one has to know," he murmured.

"How about you come back at the end of my shift and we go have dinner?" he suggested.

"I'd like that," she answered.

"And then…we could go back to my place and…you know," he trailed off. She couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You had me at dinner," she teased, kissing him one more time before sitting up. They were a mass of limbs and bodies as they dressed. Elliot stepped from the vehicle and took the three strides to the other side, opening the door and helping her out.

"Such a gentleman," she chuckled.

They both resumed their seats in the front of the car and made the short drive back to the parking garage. As they made their way across the street, their hands clasped together. As they reached the squad room, Elliot turned to her.

"See you for dinner," he whispered. She nodded and they went their separate ways.


End file.
